Wings of Fire:The Beginning(Book 1)
by Burn14
Summary: What if Blister,Blaze and Burn fell in love with three SandWing brothers . The brothers have a secret that is connected to Queen Oasis's past . A meeting that can change the war completely . But a mysteries assassin has been assassinating other royal princesses from different tribes, and the SandWing Kingdom could be next . A story that takes place 2 years before the war.
1. Prolouge

It was a cold night in the desert with the three moons over it yet the light was not enough for the desert to be fully visible . The desert was the most dangerous place when the dark ruled over it but not everyone is scared of the dangers that await them.

In the shadows a small house carefully made of sand and rocks was hardly noticeable . The place was big enough for 6 dragons but space was still limited . Inside it,four dragons were rested on wooden beds, a table in the middle,a corner filled with vials,another corner filled with books and a door in front ,the place was small but still bearable . The first dragon was large but apparently the oldest around 45 years old . The second was the biggest with a few jagged scars over his legs and body,around four scars counting and younger than the first dragon around 23 years old . The third was an average size dragon but the smartest,able to get out of trouble easily and about 21 years old . The last one,was the smallest one but a very small size difference from the third dragon that was hardly noticeable and handsome from a dragon's point of view but can still fight with an age of 19 years.

All the dragons were one family with the eldest as the father and the other three as the dragon's sons with the biggest as the eldest and the second following and the smallest as the eldest name was Drift . He was a lot bigger than the second but merely smaller than his eldest son,only a dragon with a good eye can spot their size differance

The biggest dragon turned to Drift and spoke while packing vials into a leather pouch,"Dad,we're almost prepared to leave to the SandWing Palace,just waiting for Blitz and Blast."Another SandWing beside him poked his head up,"Hey,I'm ready the one who we should be waiting for is Blast",said the SandWing that just finished packing two scrolls in his pouch."I finished packing before you guys started.",said another SandWing emerging from the shadows . Blitz yelped in shock of his brother's appearance then regained composure and slung his pouch over his neck,"Okay,fine you got me but lets just go." The three of them gathered in front of their father,"Blitz,Blast and Burst I'm sending you to meet up with an ...er...friend of mine that lives in the SandWing Palace",said Drift to his sons."Friend ,don't you mean girlfriend that you met when you were younger,Dad",said Burst earning giggles from his brothers and a half-way death glare from his father.

Drift sighed and continued,"I've got to stop telling you stories about my past ... but yes my girlfriend ...I want you to meet her for me and I told you what to say and anything else she asks tell her but remember to be very careful and...",Drift paused a moment and his sons' eyes slowly widened with curiosity and Drift continued,"...try finding a girlfriend.",immediately his sons groaned and complained ,"Oh,come on,Dad.",Drift just grinned and pushed his sons out of the house and wished them."Bye Dad",they called and flew off into the sky.

As soon his sons were out of view,Drift pulled out a picture of his former girlfriend and him cuddling together at a small field of grass . He and the female dragon were at the age of 15-14 . They were lying down on the field with the female dragon on Drift's underbelly and resting her head on Drift's neck,beside him . His head was rested on her head with one of his claws around her while the female dragon put her front claws on his underbelly,chest with her wings brushing against his,their tails twined and smiling . He smiled at the romantic memory 30 years ago remembering the dragon he loved the most,never forgetting her,never stopped loving her,hoping to be with her again one day . He shed a tear and looked at the stars in the sky and whispered,"Soon,Oasis..."


	2. Chapter 1 (The Royal Sandwing Family)

It was a calm morning in SandWing palace,that was until chaos started . Shouts echoed of the walls at the halls,three female SandWings were yelling and throwing stuff at each other . These three female SandWings were the royal SandWing princesses Blister,Blaze and Burn . Burn was the biggest and eldest among them all with a few scars on her body and also the meanest according to her sisters,also has an interest in mutilating and weird animals to keep in her collection and is 22 years . The second was Blister who was in between the eldest and the youngest sister and also the smartest and is 20 years . Lastly,was Blaze ,the youngest and mostly kind but a bit mean and the prettiest among them all,also mostly known in the Sand Kingdom and is 18 years.

"See what you've done to my model,Burn!",yelled Blister,"It's not my fault,your model got broken! Besides you are the reason that winged mouse got away!",yelled Burn throwing a spear at Blister,which got impaled in the table Blister was hiding behind. Earlier in the morning Burn was walking to the halls for breakfast when she spotted a winged mouse and immediately got interested and started chasing it to the hall,where Blister was carving a dragon model out of wood and Blaze was carrying a small sand globe she made last night . The mouse Burn was chasing flew over the model and ran under Blaze who yelped and the globe flew in the air while Blaze followed to catch it,Blaze caught it in front of the model and sighed with relief . Burn was chasing the mouse at high speed,crashed into Blaze and Blister ,Blaze let go off her globe as Burn collided into her then Blister who was behind her and the model got smashed . Soon, they were on each other,they looked around,the mouse Burn was chasing ran into a small crack and vanished,Blaze's globe dropped on the floor and shattered and Blister's model was smashed as the three shouted at the same time with a loud,"NO!".That's when the fight began.

"It's your fault!",yelled Blister,throwing a vase at Burn who ducked."It's both your faults!",yelled Blaze ,throwing a rug at Blister and Burn each which landed on their heads . They gave Blaze the 'Really ?' look and continued fighting while three other male SandWings were watching with amusement ."Who do you think will win?",asked one of them,"I bet on Blister",said another one of them,"I bet on Blaze",said other one,"I bet on Burn",said the last of the three male SandWings . These were the royal SandWing princes Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder . Smoulder was younger than Burn but older than Blister and Blaze and his brothers and was born in the year between Burn and Blister,is 21 years old and knows Burn well the most . Next, was Sting,he was younger than Burn,Smolder and Blister but older than Blaze and Shimmer and born in the year between Blister and Blaze,is 19 years old and knows Blister well the most . Finally,was Shimmer, the youngest in the family of the six dragons and born one year after Blaze,is 17 years old and knows Blaze the most.

"But still,before anyone wins mot...",Sting spoke up but was interrupted by a loud yelling which made everyone stop,knowing who that voice belonged to . A gigantic female SandWing walked into the hall,even bigger than Burn . The SandWing was wearing a diamond necklace and a small crown . "...mother always stops it",finished Sting,"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING,MAKING A HUGE MESS IN THE HALL!",said the SandWing,glaring at Blister,Blaze and Burn who were slightly cowering . They quickly explained to the SandWing while glaring at each other,when they finished,Blaze started apologizing to the SandWing whose expression SandWing softened . This was the mother of the six royal SandWings,Queen** Oasis **,ruler of the Kingdom of Sand.

Then,the four female SandWings heard a loud sigh and turned their heads towards the sound and saw Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder put their talons forward and said,"Pay up",as they each put gold in each others talons of the same value . They saw their mother and sisters staring at them and Sting said,"What?Every time they fight we place bets on their sufferings."Nobody spoke for some time until Burn broke the silence,"You...","three...",continued Blister,"are...dead!",they finished together and charged into them,talons outstretched . The three princes ran away screaming with Blister and Burn hot on their tails but thankfully the princes were quick . Oasis sighed,now having to address the guards to keep Blister and Burn from killing Sting,Shimmer and Smoulder and thought 'This was going to be a long and interesting day'.


	3. Chapter 2 (The First Meeting)

**Outside the SandWing Palace,**

The three SandWing brothers ;Blitz,Blast and Burst were staring at the SandWing Palace in amazement . "Wow,this is nice but ...uh do we know our way through the palace?",said Blast . Burst thought for a moment and said,"Let's go in first,then we can solve that problem later .",Blitz and Blast nodded their heads in agreement and walked in the palace . The palace seemed bigger inside than the outside with a spiral staircase going right to the top,Burst whistled in amusement at the view and continued walking deeper into the palace until it split up to three different tunnels . Blitz and Blast looked at their eldest brother for guidance,"Split up,we can cover more ground . If anyone finds anything or is in trouble whistle like this",said Burst ,whistling very high pitched . Blitz and Blast covered their ears because of the whistling and due to their sensitive SandWing hearing . They all agreed and went into the three separate tunnels each hoping to find something . If only they knew that they were going to find something much more .

Burn was walking down towards a workout room in the palace,the only reason Queen Oasis had installed this room was because Burn insisted on it . Burn's mind was occupied with the 'incident' that happened this morning ;after the mess she and her sisters made in the hall,she and Blister chased down her three annoying brothers,hoping to kill them but unfortunately they found mother and hid behind her so they couldn't kill them but worse of all,her mother took that opportunity to punish her and Blister . Her mother had said,"You two made of the mess in the hall,Blaze never brakes anything and she throws soft thing while you two break everything around you ." So they had to pay the price for breaking stuff while Blaze was forgiven,Burn couldn't add anything to her collection of weird animals while Blister couldn't carve anymore models for a week too . They had complained and whined ( mostly Blister but Burn too ) but mother still didn't care so they had to pay the price . Burn cursed silently as she walked to the workout room . Not getting to add anything to her collection was like Blister defeating her in claw to claw combat,no it was worse.

Burn finally made it to the workout room where she could start practicing . The workout room was made of three sections,the first section had around 10 small dumbbells where Burn finished when she was a dragonet . The second section was made up of 15 medium-large dumbbells which Burn was currently doing and finally was the last section with 20 enormous dumbbells . Whenever,Burn finishes a dumbbell in the second section,she goes on to a bigger and heavier one until she reaches the biggest in that section . Once she finishes the biggest in that section,she goes to the next section from the smallest to biggest . Currently,Burn was on the biggest dumbbell in the second section,so could move on to the final section . Burn eyed the dumbbell nervously as she walked towards it,she lay on a long bed/chair with her underbelly exposed,took a deep breath and lifted the dumbbell . She grunted under the weight of the dumbbell as it came down lower to her neck,just as she thought she couldn't hold it any longer,a massive energy boost came and she threw the dumbbell in the air . She looked at the dumbbell in the air falling towards her with fear in her eyes,she shut her eyes and covered her face with her talons,preparing for the worst .

Burst was walking around the palace looking for anything, a sign at least but couldn't find anything . He sighed and moved on . Then he heard a sound,it sounded more like a soft cursing,coming from his SandWing hearing,he traced where the voice came from and walked towards it . He kept walking until he came upon one room that looked like a workout room with dumbbells around there . He heard a grunt and turned his head towards the sound and saw a female SandWing with a few scars on her body and was big but smaller than him . In his opinion,she looked beautiful and strong because she was holding the big and heavy dumbbell and he could see her muscles ripple but seemed to be having trouble with it . He watched as she threw the dumbbell in the air and was very impressed but then he saw the fear in her eyes and covered her face as the dumbbell fell down towards her . He lept forward and reached out to grab the dumbbell before it hit her .

Burn waited for the pain and crashing to come to her but it never came . She opened her eyes and saw a talon holding the dumbbell above her . She looked behind and saw a gigantic male SandWing,even bigger than her and possibly bigger than her mother, holding the dumbbell above her and sat up straight . The male SandWing sighed with relief and placed the dumbbell back on it's stand and they made eye contact for the first time . Burn finally spoke up,"Uh...Thanks",Burn got up and walked out of the room when she heard a voice calling,"Wait!",she turned around and saw the SandWing walking up to her . "What?",asked Burn ,"Could you...uh...maybe help...guide me around the palace.I...uh...This is my first time here and I don't know my way around here,so could you...perhaps help me?",said the SandWing . Burn was extremely surprised by this,no one has ever asked her to help or guide them especially a male SandWing and this male wasn't even afraid of her . She thought for a moment and answered ,"Uh...you did save me,so I guess I could help you .",The SandWing smiled slightly,"Thanks,oh...um...I'm Burst",said the SandWing,putting his talon out to shake her's . "I'm Burn",said Burn,accepting Burst's talon,"Nice name",said Burst,walking out of the workout room."Thanks",said Burn,following Burst out of the room . Burn was felling something she never felt before,she had a feeling that she was liking Burst .


	4. Chapter 3 (A Romantic Meeting for Two)

**On the other side of the palace,**

Blister was dead tired . She had placed a trap for Burn near her so-called workout room,she had to ask ten guards to help her lift a heavy and wide block using a rope over the top that was connected to a tripwire . Blister really hoped that this would work so she could get Burn back . But for now,she pushed that thought aside and continued walking to her room . She came to a corner of the corridor and was about to take a step forward when she heard a sound . It sounded like a dragon walking,she was prepared to sidestep the dragon as she turned into the corner .

Blitz was walking and inspecting everything he saw in the palace and was impressed but he tried to stay focused on his walked into what looked like a hall but it wasn't exactly that clean . Vases were broken and spears were impaled in the tables . 'It looked like a war happened in here',he thought,looking around until he saw the smashed dragon model . He picked it up and took a closer look at it and saw that it was perfectly made and flawless,the only problem was it was smashed . He took another block of wood from his pouch and used his claws to carve a dragon out of the wood . He examined his work with the smashed model and made sure to copy it exactly the same . He put his model in the pouch,hoping to surprise the owner of the smashed model with his exact replica . He continued walking until he reached a corner of the corridor and was about to keep walking when he heard a sound,footsteps to be exact coming his way,he was prepared to sidestep the dragon as he turned into the corridor .

Blister turned into the corridor and sidestepped the dragon but bumped into it instead . She landed on her back,on the floor and sat up but didn't stand yet and used her talon to rub her head that was now in soaring pain . "Ow!", complained Blister,still rubbing her head,"I'm so sorry,are you alright?",asked the dragon that bumped into her . She looked up and saw a male SandWing, slightly bigger than, her starring at her with concern in his eyes . She looked at him and thought that he was handsome,'Wait,what am I thinking,I just met him',she thought and scolded herself mentally for thinking such a thing . "I'm fine",she answered,"Thankfully",said the male SandWing,sighing with relief and extending his talon to help her up . She accepted his talon gently and he pulled her up . Everything was right that moment until fate took a different turn at that exact moment .

Blitz was holding the female SandWing up, that he bumped into,then something happened . He stepped on something rolling and fell on his back but worse of all he accidentally pulled the female SandWing along with him . The SandWing was now lying on top of him,on his underbelly,"Oh,boy",he said . The female SandWing saw where she was and immediately scrambled up and started apologizing but Blitz cut her off by saying,"Never mid,it was my fault,I pulled you down",and getting up . Then, he turned his gaze on the floor and saw all his stuff from the pouch came out when he bumped into the female SandWing and mumbled,"Oh,no",he dropped down on his knees and started picking up his stuff and putting it back into the pouch,he turned around and saw the female SandWing doing the same . "Thanks for helping",he said to the female SandWing .

"Your welco...",Blister trailed off as she saw the dragon model,neatly carved and flawless like her's . She looked over to the male SandWing and said,"Is this yours?",while holding the model . The SandWing looked over at her and answered,"Yes,I found a smashed dragon model the ...uh...hall and I made another one like that,flawless and neatly crafted . So,I made carved this one,hoping to give it to the owner of the smashed one" . This truly surprised Blister,no one has ever done anything like this for her,although he doesn't know it's me,she thought and told him ,"It was mine,The smashed model was mine",this surprised the SandWing but then answered , "Then...uh...well,you can have it,I made it for you anyways."and he took her other claw and wrapped it around the model . Blister tingled at his touch and she wondered why . Then the SandWing got up and asked her to help guide him around the palace . She answered,"Of course,follow me",and walked of to the direction she came from,"By the way,I'm Blitz",said the male SandWing,stretching out his talon . "I'm Blister",she answered,taking his talon ,"Blister,that's a lovely name",Blitz said . "Thanks",she said and walked of with him beside her,then she suddenly had a feeling she was blushing . She was pretty sure she was falling for Blitz now .

Blast was flying through the palace when he came upon the halls that was in a mess . He took a look around until he laid his eyes on a sand globe . The sand globe was shattered due to a high fall,at least that was what he thought . He picked up the pieces of the globe and took out a small vial his brother,Burst had given him . Burst had told him that it contained a very special liquid that could fix anything but it was one of the rarest things in all of Pyrrhia and it can only be made by an animus dragon . He poured a drop onto it and in a few seconds it was back to the way it was before . He put the globe in his pouch to return it to the owner later when he suddenly heard a growl . He was immediately on alert and flew to the source of the growl . Soon he was in a corner of the corridor and saw a shadow on the other side . He took a deep breath and dove to the other corner ,talons outstretched .

Blaze was on her way back to the halls to get her sand globe that broke,hoping to mend it together again . But there was something on her mind that she couldn't get off,her sisters,Blister and Burn were fierce and could fight but no matter how much she tried she couldn't be like them . She didn't know how to fight and her sisters always told her that she could never be fierce . 'I'll show them how fierce I can be',she thought angrily and let out a loud growl . She finally felt a bit happy but sad too but at least she could try practicing to be fierce . She was about to turn into a corner when something hit her .

Blaze fell flat on her back as something landed on top of her underbelly . She opened her eyes and saw a male SandWing on top of her using it's front and back talons to pin her's down and he also used his tail to twine around her's to stop her from using her poisonous SandWing tail . The male SandWing's snout was so close to her's,she thought they might kiss . The male SandWing snarled at her as he got closer to her snout until the gap was barely seen but there was still space in between . Blaze suddenly hissed at him as if it was her natural instinct .The SandWing hissed too but then slowly his eyes softened and he moved back a bit but the gap between them was still small,Blaze saw this and her expression softened too . She tried another way to show the SandWing that she meant no harm .

Blaze used her neck to slowly come to same level of his face and nudged his head gently and smoothly . He allowed her to do that and he did the same thing back again and again . The male SandWing lowered his head to her neck and she panicked for a moment,then something unpredictable happened . Blaze's tongue flickered and it accidentally touched the male SandWing's neck,and now she stiffened in fear . The male SandWing stiffened at the touch of her tongue for a moment and accidentally grazed his teeth at her neck,making a new wound . Blaze whimpered in pain and fear when she felt the SandWing's teeth on her neck . Blaze was slowly panicking,she knew she had to lick this wound before it spreads and kills her . Male SandWings were different from female SandWings by a big difference,if a dragon is bitten(including female SandWings)by a male SandWing,they could die from the wound,no matter how small it is . Male SandWings have something in their mouth or teeth that can kill dragons where else female SandWings aren't that dangerous,whether they graze their teeth or bite dragons,it won't kill them,it will only leave a mark especially on male SandWings but if the wound is big enough,then only can it kill them . If a male SandWing bites another male SandWing,it will be alright but if a male SandWing bites a female SandWing it will kill them . If a female SandWing is bitten by a male,it can be healed if a male SandWing licks it . The tongue of a male SandWing can counteract the infection it made in the wound of the dragon and heal the infection .Blaze knew this SandWing won't exactly help her with it and time was ticking,she just hoped that nothing will go wrong .

Blaze saw the SandWing going towards her neck and tried to move away but the SandWing had pinned her down hard . She looked at the SandWing's neck beside her and hoped he wouldn't hurt her more,just then she felt a stinging pain in her wound and screamed softly . She knew the SandWing was doing something to her but she didn't know what was it . She was thrashing on the floor and getting loose from the SandWing's grip but then the SandWing did something unexpected . The SandWing slowly lay down on Blaze's underbelly to keep her still with his weight on top of her,just as Blaze thought she couldn't take the pain any longer,the pain slowly went down . She breathed slowly and felt something wet slowly going on her wound,then was when she it occurred to her that this male was licking her wound to make sure she didn't die . Blaze suddenly felt guilty of thinking the SandWing was about to kill her when he was helping her instead . She decided to thank the SandWing but she couldn't do it with her talons pinned down so she decided to thank him another way . She leaned her neck forward into the male's neck and slowly nudged it then licked it with her tongue . She felt the SandWing stiffen too but then remained calm as she continued licking him .

When Blast was licking the female SandWing's wound to cure her,he felt her licking him on his neck . He wondered why would she lick his neck,he wasn't hurt or anything but allowed her to lick him until he finished licking her wound . When he was done licking her wound clean he pulled away from her neck but the female SandWing was still licking his neck so he came up to her head and slowly nudged it,signalling her to stop . The SandWing got the message and pulled away,now that he got a good look at her,she was really beautiful and he felt guilty for hurting her . He slowly got off of her,untwined his tail around her's and let go of her . He helped her get up and they they discussed together what happened,he told her what he thought and she told him what she thought,after a while they settled everything and introduced themselves to each other,"I'm Blast",he said,"I'm Blaze",said the SandWing to him . Then something came to him,"Blaze,do you know who Oasis is?",he asked Blaze . Blaze gave him a weird look and answered,"Yes,she's the the ruler of the Sand Kingdom,Queen Oasis" . Blast's eyes widened with shock and immediately whistled .


	5. Chapter 4 (A Shock and How it Began)

Blaze covered her ears from the whistling . When the whistling stopped,she opened her ears and looked straight at Blast but he already took off towards the hall . She opened her wings and flew after Blast at high speed .

Burn was showing Burst around the palace near the halls since he didn't even know where he was . Suddenly,she heard whistling and Burst immediately took off . She chased after him at top speed,hoping to find out what was happening .

Blister too was escorting Blitz near the halls when whistling broke the silence around them . Blitz took off,leaving her in the dust as she trailed him from behind .

Blast flew directly to the center of the hall and landed . Blitz and Burst came from opposite directions ,next to him with a screeching stop . Burst was the first to speak up but whispered ,"Blast,what's the matter,have you found something important " . "Yes,do you know dad's friend,Oasis",whispered Blast,Blitz rolled his eyes and said,"Yes,we do" . "Yeah,she's the ruler of the SandWing Kingdom,Queen Oasis",said Blast . Blitz and Burst's eyes widened with shock as they heard him .

Blister flew directly to the hall but stopped short when she heard voices and hid behind a big statue of a dragon . She peeked over it and saw three SandWings whispering to each other but she could make out a few words like , Dad's, friend, Oasis . She saw that one of them was Blitz with two big and small SandWings . She thought, 'Why are they talking about,Mom? Who is their Dad's friend? ' . Her thoughts were interrupted when something big nudged her,she was about to yelp when a big talon covered her mouth . She turned her head and saw Burn beside her,covering her mouth with her talon to prevent her from yelping .

Burn was beside Blister,behind the statue while covering her sister's mouth with her talon . She whispered to Blister,"Don't make a single sound,just whisper",Blister just nodded her head and she let go of her . She peeked over the statue too and saw Burst there,whispering to two other smaller SandWings .She was to speak to Blister when she saw Blaze heading towards them .

Blaze landed next to her sisters and saw Blast with two other SandWings . She and her sisters explained and told each other what happened before this . When they finally settled down,they looked over the statue and saw they all disappeared . That's when something collided into them .

All the three SandWing sisters collided with the floor with something on top of them . They saw the other three SandWings on top of them,luckily they remembered them and of them,apologizing . Blister spoke up first,"What were you three talking about exactly?",Blitz staggered them said,"Uh,...we...were",he was interrupted by a large female SandWing walking into the halls . The SandWing saw them and asked,"Who are you?",Burst ignored the question and asked,"Are you Oasis?" . "I prefer to be called,Queen Oasis",she said,annoyed her question wasn't answered . "Okay,we are...um ..the sons of a SandWing,Drift",answered Burst . The queen's eyes widened with shock as she heard the SandWing's name .

Queen Oasis's eyes widened as she finally spoke,"Drift...,how...is?",she trailed off as she was still recovering from the shock . Burst told her cautiously,"Not here.",she understood what he meant and knew that her daughter's were still here . She turned towards her daughters and said,"Don't follow us,leave us to speak privately. ",her daughters were about to protest but were silenced by her glare . She turned around towards her chambers,followed by the three male SandWings . Blister,Blaze and Burn were plotting to get answers from Blitz,Blast and Burst,no matter what .

The queen led them towards her chambers and locked the doors behind them . Oasis spoke first,"Okay,tell me about Drift and everything that happened after",Burst started telling her everything from the beginning,"Dad told us first that he left the SandWing palace because he was thrown out,something about his girlfriend." . He saw the queen turning a bit red with embarrassment and continued,"Drift was out in the dessert,wandering around for a day or two . One day,he saw a female SandWing being picked on by two male SandWings,doing 'things that should not be spoken out loud' to her . He fought the SandWings off but was hurt,the female SandWing pitied him and brought him to her home in between the Scorpion den and the SandWing palace and healed him . They were both grateful to each other for helping them .The both introduced themselves to each other, Dad as Drift and the female SandWing as Kiara . Dad told her why he left the palace and you . He and Kiara grew closer soon and they finally mated and had us . Kiara was our mother . They loved each other very much but they Dad always remembered you and liked you more and Kiara understood this,that was one of the things he liked about her . I was hatched first then 2 years later Blitz hatched then finally Blast hatched in the last two years . We grew up and were a good family,that was until the tragedy happened " . Oasis saw that Burst had lost his smile and his expression was bitter and spoke with sadness in his voice ,"One night,Mom had tucked us to sleep and slept with Dad but the door wasn't closed properly . The door opened at the middle of the night and a dragonbite viper came in the house,it came to us and was about to kill us but mother heard a hiss and remembered the hiss of a dragonbite viper and attacked the it,the fight woke us all up and we saw the snake,mom was able to kill it but not before it bit her . Dragonbite vipers is the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon in a single bite and there is no cure,it is the deadliest thing in all of Pyrrhia . We watched mom die in front of our own eyes and we couldn't do anything to save her . We were all heartbroken for a long time and there was nothing to cheer us up especially dad . Then,something snapped inside Dad and he somehow had the courage again . He swore he wouldn't let another dragon die by a dragonbite viper if given an opportunity to live,so we started researching the poison and developing a cure,it was the most dangerous and riskiest job ever but we didn't insult Mom's memory . Two days ago,Dad sent us here to meet you and tell you what happened to him,hopping you would remember him,to be with him again and forgive him for leaving you .",he finished . Oasis finally knew what had happened to Drift all these years and could see him again,"Well,you can tell him I said yes and I can see you met my daughters",she said . They all were shocked by hearing that the three female SandWings they just met were the royal princesses but didn't say it . Burst them said,"If you and Dad loved each other so much,why did he leave?",Oasis's expression faltered a bit but answered,"Well,it was like this,...I was merely 12 years old when we first met,I was out of the palace,exploring when a male SandWing around 14 collided into me and I fell out of the sky,the SandWing approached me,forcing me to mate with him at such a young age . I was disgusted by this and refused,so he bit me at the side of my underbelly and grazed his teeth on my cheek . I tried to fight back but he pinned me down,he asked again and I declined,he was to bite my wings next when something collided into him and he was thrown off me and I took that opportunity to get back up . I saw another male SandWing that was quite handsome standing in between me and the other male . He told that SandWing,named Slit to back off but he just replied,'Get out of the way Drift,this one is mine',I was scared thinking that maybe this SandWing was going to do the same thing to me . The one named,Drift told Slit to stop picking on female SandWings but he just leaped on Drift and they started fighting . In the mean time,I was watching the fight but my body was getting weaker and my cheek was hurt because of the male SandWing's bite . When the sand cleared,the other SandWing flew off but the one named Drift stayed with a few small wounds on his talons . He approached me and I tried to fly away but my body was completely out of energy and I was soon going to die but Drift came next to me and held my talons down and started licking my wounds . I was grateful that he was helping me and hoped to repay him . After he was done licking my wounds,I thanked him and we introduced ourselves,he was surprised that I was a princess and also quite funny,I liked that about him . I kept coming back everyday to visit him and we grew close . But after 2 years,my mother found out about him and me being together,she was very strict about me and my siblings not having dragonets or mates . She kept me in my chambers while she dealt with Drift,I didn't know what she did to him but I didn't see him again . I was consumed with grief for a week after he disappeared and didn't leave my chambers at all,then in anger I challenged my mother for the throne . I was surprised when I won and became queen but I couldn't stop thinking about Drift . Then in a few years,I married a SandWing in hope to continue my heir but in the next 3 years,we still didn't have any dragonets . So we decided about having dragonets one night and mate,after eating,I went to my chambers,waiting for him but after a while,I felt a bit drowsy . The door opened and I thought that he came in so I lay down on my bed and he lay beside me but I saw everything was blurry and that I was losing consciousness . He licked me while I lay beside him and I responded to him,we were about to complete our mating and have dragonets,I was below him and he was above me,he was going to impregnate me with dragonets and continue my heirs but when he was about to impregnate me,I saw that he wasn't my mate and recognized him as the SandWing from before,Slit . I was about to reach out to him but he made his move and impregnated me,I was paralyzed for a second but got over it and lept at him . I pinned him to the floor but he made sure that I had dragonets,I killed him but I can never forget what he did to me . I thought about killing the eggs before they hatched but I couldn't bring myself to do it . Burn hatched first after a few months,I thought it was over but I was wrong,Blister hatched after 2 years then Blaze hatched 2 years after and my other mate was killed by Slit . Before Drift left,he gave me this . ",she pointed to the necklace around her neck made of gold and there were words carved into it,'Drift and Oasis' . Burst spoke up,"We know now and we will tell Dad about this",they were about to leave when Oasis said,"Wait,stay here for a few days,it's the least I could do",they understood because Dad had told them that this might happen . "We could,thanks",they said to Oasis as she replied,"Your welcome",she led them out of the room and into their guest chambers .


	6. Chapter 5 (The First Assassination)

Oasis had shown them where their chambers were and Blitz was on his way there now . He was almost there when something landed on top of him,he fell flat on the floor with his underbelly exposed . Something pinned all his talons down,he looked up and saw Blister above him with a smug look on her face . She came close to his face and asked,"Well,where are you going?",Blitz was obviously confused by what Blister was doing and said,"Never mind that,what are you doing?" . Blister just held that smug look on her face and said,"I thought that this was the best way to find out what you and my mother talked about privately,so what was it?",Blitz was feeling completely nervous and was thinking,'I can't tell Blister what we talked about just yet' . Suddenly,he had a plan,he also predicted what Blister's next move will be and answered with a smug smile on his face,"I'm sorry but I can't tell you " . Judging from Blister's expression,she had already predicted this and proceeded to her next action .

Blister's head came so close to his face that the gap in between was barely seen . He put on a very nervous look on his face as Blister came closer and licked his cheek and also put one of her talons on his chest and pinned his talon that she wasn't holding with her tail . Blister spoke again,"Well,are you going to tell me now or do I have to do something else",Blitz just dropped the nervous and disgusted look on his face and replaced it with a grin and said,"Well,how about this" . He used his tail to coil around one of her back talon and pulled it,she was off balance for a while and Blitz took this opportunity to flip her . He took the place where she was before while she was below him,pinned under his talons and his tail twined around her's to prevent her from using her tail against him .

Blister was indeed taken back by his sudden action and realized her mistake but a sudden action of his came into her mind and she asked,"Wait,if you could do this to me,then why didn't you do it before I licked you?",Blitz just answered with a smug look on his face,"I had predicted what you would do so I just waited until you did it then only did I flip you over",he said,his head coming closer to her's . Blister was shocked by this,'he had just waited for me to make my move',she thought and answered back,with her tongue flicking as she spoke,"Why you...",she was cut off by Blitz . Blitz took this opportunity to make his move,when Blister's tongue flickered and came out,his tongue flickered and made direct contact with her's . Once he did this,he flew off of Blister,but not before licking her neck,quickly . Blister was paralyzed for a second by where Blitz had licked her,and she knew that he had licked her tongue on purpose . She opened her wings and immediately took off at blazing speed after him,hoping to get him back for what he had done .

Blast had remembered that Oasis had told him and his brothers that their rooms will be just side by side but he hoped that they didn't have to split up . As he walked,he came to a huge door and wondered whether this could be it but realized that there were no rooms beside it . He decided to knock first before he made any decisions,he knocked the door and an answer came from behind it in a familiar voice,"Come in " . He pushed opened the large doors and came into a very spacious room,the room was decorated with a few pictures and sand globes like the ones that he had found and fixed . He took a closer look at the globes and saw that it was gently crafted,the one who crafted these must have been truly desperate . Suddenly,he felt someone's breath tickling his neck and yelped,he turned around and came face to face with a familiar female SandWing,Blaze . He was surprised to see her again but soon put all the pieces together and figured that this was her room and asked,"Is this your room?",Blaze answered back to him,"Yes,you like it?" . Blast answered back to her,"Yes,I do",then he started to wonder whether the broken globe in the hall was her's . Suddenly,Blaze brought up a different subject,"Well,...uh...what was it that you and my mother talked about just now ",when Blast heard this,he indeed was nervous and just answered,"It was...uh...the...",Blaze then held his talons with her's and said in a sweet and nice voice,"Please Blast,I just want to know so I can understand what's going on" . Blast answered in a nervous voice,"Well,it's like this ... "

Passing the halls,Burst continued searching for his room for a while now,he had bet that his brothers had reached their rooms and were waiting for him . He passed a corner to his right but something big pushed him down and he fell flat with his underbelly facing the ceiling as the 'something' came on top of him and pinned all his talons down .

He looked up and saw the least expected dragon above him,Burn ,he asked,"Burn,what are you doing on top of me",Burn answered in a voice which sounded a bit like a snarl,"I just wanted to know where you were going,what you and my mother talked about so privately...and by any chance seen a winged mouse anywhere" . Burst answered every question Burn had asked,"I was trying to find my guest room in the palace, somewhere,I can't tell you what I talked with your mother and I haven't seen a winged mouse by any chance and why a winged mouse ? and why do you even want a winged mouse?",Burn answered him,"I want that winged mouse because it looked weird and creepy looking and I love any living things like that and I kill them and keep them in my collection" . Burst felt that was a bit weird but didn't judge her,he remembered one time he had kept a doubled-tail scorpion as a pet and didn't let anyone get near it and if he remembered correctly he still had it hidden from everyone in the house so he didn't judge Burn . Burn kept pressing him for answers about his discussion but he kept refusing so she brought her tail in between them from behind and said,"Speak now Burst or I will sting you",Burst was still confident but then he remembered the time that Blitz had like insulted him but soon he realized it was just a trick,so he decided to try the same tactic on Burn .

He again refused to speak and indeed did Burn's tail come down to sting him,when her tail was close,he sprung his tail next to her's and twined his tail with her's . He then started his plan and said in a surprised voice,"Burn what are doing,only dragons in love do this,please don't tell me that you're in love with me",Burn was indeed taken back by this and snarled back at him,"What are you saying,you're the one who twined you're tail with mine,now let go",she tried to pull back but she just made her grip tighter while Burst continued saying,"Burn,now you're gripping onto my tail to prevent me from leaving you,wow,you really are in love with me" . Burn too realized that her grip had tightened by mistake and tried to bite down at him with her tongue flickering as she hissed,Burst saw this and had a brilliant plan,he waited for Burn's head to come close to his and moved his head to avoid her bite and her tongue neatly licked his neck and he felt a bit tickled by this . Burn felt her tongue on his scales and heard Burst's voice saying,"Wow,Burn you really are in love with me",Burn snarled back at him and said,"I am not in love with you!" .

Burst countered back and said,"Then,why did you lick me,I don't have any open wounds and other than that only mates or future mates do that,so you are in love with me",Burn obviously not having an answer for this was slowly turning bright red with embarrassment . Burst saw this and said,"See,I knew it,you can't answer it so you are in love with me" . He was feeling confident but then things started to go horribly wrong,his tongue flickered and without realizing that Burn's head was coming lower,his tongue neatly licked her neck . Burn obviously felt this and growled at him,"Why did you do that?!",Burst answered back nervously,"It was an accident",but Burn wasn't so sure,"I bet,first you kept saying that I loved you then you lick me on my neck . Why? I think you are in love with me and I'm going to kill you for that" . If Burst wasn't going to be killed,he would have been falling for Burn's violence but then an idea popped into his head and he turned aside and yelled,"Hey,there's that winged mice!" . Burn bought the trick and turned around looking for the mouse,Burst got up and accidentally made direct contact or brushed against Burn,Burn felt this and the spot where he brushed against tingled . He took off to fly away from her but Burn recovered from the tingling and chased after Burst .

Blitz flew away as fast as he could to stay away from Blister but he could still see her from behind at a distance . He continued flying when something crashed into him from his left side but he kept flying,he thought for a moment that it was Blister but when he turned to the left he saw Burst instead . He was flying fast like he was trying to get away from something,they spoke as they flew and told each other what they had just experienced . Blitz left out the part where he licked Blister on the tongue and the neck,they looked behind and saw that Burn had joined Blister in the chase . They picked up speed as they tried to lose Blister and Burn,then Burst saw something that might help in this situation . He reduced his speed a bit and scooped up something from the floor and kept it in small jar in his pouch,he then increased his speed to keep up with Blitz and soon he was right beside him . Then again they looked behind and saw that there were no signs of Blister and Burn . Blitz spoke up,"They're not there,do you think we lost them?",after a second,Burst knew what happened,"No,we didn't lose them",he said . It took a second for Blitz to realize what his brother had said and they tried to stop at their speed but something tackled both of them and they were falling from above,thankfully they landed on their talons but then came face to face with an angry Blister and an outraged Burn . Without anyone realizing that Blast and Blaze had entered without any of them noticing until they herd soft sounds that sounded like a dragon walking .

Then they heard whispering and turned their heads to the right and saw Queen Oasis and a dull green SeaWing that looked almost gray whispering to the queen . The three sisters did not recognize the SeaWing but the three brothers did,it was Shark,a royal prince in the Sea Kingdom and son of Queen Hurricane (former Queen of the SeaWings and mother of Coral and Shark) . Once Shark had finished speaking with the queen,he bowed and took off,when Shark had left,Blister asked,"Mother,what's wrong?",Blister saw her mother's face full of pity and worry . Queen Oasis answered in a worried voice,"Queen Hurricane sent Shark here to give me a message that her oldest daughter,Princess Coral has been assassinated",this indeed surprised everyone and Blitz asked,"Did the assassin kill Coral?" . "No,the assassin assassinated her and let her live but he...he...impregnated her. ",Queen Oasis answered in a trembling voice,and what she just said gave everyone an even greater shock but it was greater when she said that Coral saw that it was a SandWing instead . "What had exactly happened?",asked Burst,Oasis started explaining to them,"It started like this..."

**In the Kingdom of the Sea,(the explanation)**

Princess Coral was swimming a bit further from the SeaWing palace,happy for her mother letting her swim a bit further than usual . She saw some land above her and when she was in the middle of it,she saw an opening and swam for it and came into a small cave,then she felt that someone was following her from the palace to here but she thought that it was just her imagination and saw another opening at the other side of the cave . She was about to dive into the water again when something tackled her,she turned around and saw a dark figure . She stretched out her talons and started to claw at the figure but it also fought back at her,soon she saw that the figure was a dragon as big as her but had a gray cloth over his head and she realized that this was an assassin and that they were good fighters but she tried to carefully make her move .

She swung her powerful tail at the dragon but he hovered a bit,up straight,showing his underbelly and put his talons in an 'X' shape and there was a sound of metal as her tail collided with his talons and she saw that his talons had thick metal plates and was strong for standing against so much force . The assassin leaped on her and he pinned her down of all of her talons and her tail by twining his with her's . She finally got a clear look at his face and saw that the assassin was a SandWing,she tried to bite out at him but he pressed his claws into her talons until she stopped trying to bite at him and screamed in pain . The SandWing spoke to her in a sly voice,"Quiet,princess!We don't want any guards coming to spoil this",Coral snarled at him,"Get of off me you sand lizard!" . The SandWing wasn't insulted and came down beside her head and said to her,"I can't do that but I am here to deliver a message to you so you can spread the news once I'm done with you",he saw Coral's face and her expression asked 'Are you going to kill me?' . He spoke again,"No,I'm not going to kill you,I'm going to do something else to you",he whispered in her ear and said,"I want you to spread the news by saying that I'm coming for the other royal princesses of other tribes but first to show that I'm serious...",he came close to her ear and whispered softly,"...I'm going to impregnate you" .

Coral felt like a spear had been driven through her as she heard the words and struggled even more and screamed,"NO!YOU CAN'T,I WON'T LET YOU!",the assassin pressed his claws to her talons even more until they started to bleed a little . Coral screamed out in pain but the assassin just said to her,"You can't do anything to stop me but it will destroy you inside and outside but the worse part is that you will do it willingly",Coral clenched her teeth and growled,"I will not do it willingly at all and you can forget about impregnating me" . The SandWing just said,"You can't do anything because when it happens,a male can trigger the instincts of a female in mating without the female knowing if the female is too scared to do it and the same goes for the males" . Coral didn't have anytime to react when the assassin started the process,the SandWing started licking her neck,she struggled against this for she did not want to be impregnated . After about 2 minutes of licking her neck,the SandWing put their twined tails between them and pinned one of her front talons with their tails and used his free talon to slowly go down her underbelly and when he came to her chest,he did something and Coral was still for a second but then with a burst of energy,Coral flipped the assassin over . The assassin didn't look shocked but surprised and inside he felt a twinge of nervousness that maybe this wouldn't work for this was his first time but then Coral leaned in and licked his neck and he responded by licking her neck .

Soon,Coral got off the SandWing and he stood and pushed Coral down with her underbelly exposed,Coral growled a bit when her talons were pinned down but the SandWing assured her by slowly nudging her head with his . He let go one of her talons and used it to touch the chest of her underbelly and slowly went down,Coral purred as he did this then flipped him over .

She was on top him now and brushed her head against his as if asking him a question and he answered by licking her neck . Coral slowly lay down on him with their underbellies touching,then Coral licked his neck while he licked the wounds on her front talons . They proceeded to the next step of the mating,he flipped Coral over as he lay down on her,they both flicked their forked tongues and made direct contact with each other . He then opened his mouth and came closer to her face as Coral opened her mouth too,they both came in contact and covered the gap,it looked like they were kissing but only in dragon way . They were in that position for a while and then finally proceeded to the final step of mating,they got off of each other and Coral was below and the SandWing was above,he lay on top of Coral and pushed in . Coral whimpered in pain for the first time of mating but the assassin wanted to finish this quickly so he pushed in hard,five times and then Coral let out a roar to show that she had been impregnated and will have eggs . Coral was about to move closer to the SandWing but he pulled away and Coral finally came back to her senses,she tried to claw the SandWing but somehow all her energy had been drained .

The assassin explained to her,"You don't have any energy because we were supposed to mark each other first before having any eggs so we had eggs first but did not mark each other so if the male pulls out before it is completed,the female losses all her energy but the male will not be affected,if the female however pulls out first,then the male losses all it's energy . If they both agree and pull out together before marking they both lose their energy but if they mark and don't have eggs,non of them will be affected" . The SandWing then went over beside Coral and did something so she will remember,he flipped her over to her underbelly facing up and put his mouth together with her's and put one talon on her chest but Coral couldn't do anything to fight back . Before the assassin left,he said one more thing to Coral,"Since I will go to the other kingdoms,I will give you a clue to where I will strike next...,PM" . The SandWing then went out through the other entrance and Coral didn't see him again . Coral start to cry for what had happened and she had done it willingly,she saw someone else burst out from the water and she recognized her brother,Shark . Shark had saw her hurt and helped her back to the palace where they explained everything to their mother .

**Back in the SandWing Palace,(End of Explanation)**

"Wow,but try not to explain it in so detailed next time",said Burst who had just finished listening . Oasis nodded and said,"I have to send a message to every kingdom,warning them about the assassin" . She got up and left the throne room leaving the six of them alone . Blister remembered what she was supposed to do and turned to face Blitz and said,"Now,I'm going to finish you for what you did",Blitz now was frightened of the wrath that he was going to face Blister and so was Burst with Burn . Blaze and Blast just went to a corner of the throne room,watching the fates of Blitz and Burst .


	7. Chapter 6 (A Spar with A General)

Blister and Burn were in battle stances against Blitz and Burn while Blast and Blaze were watching . Blister snarled at Blitz,"You're going to pay for what you did to me",Burn on the other talon was furious at Burst and said,"I'm going to kill you for lying to me and making a move on me!" . Blitz grinned,forgetting that he was about to get clawed terribly by Blister and said to Burst,"Wow!Brother you finally got a girl your type",Burst put his head on his talon by what had been just said by Blitz,'I really need to shut him up',he thought .

"What!Are you saying that I'm your type of girl?! So you can do anything you want to me? Is that why you made your move on me?!",growled Burn . Burst was now over the panic line,this was the first female SandWing he saw that was this mad and would kill a bigger SandWing, if she wasn't about to kill him,he would have been falling in love with her right now . He had a plan in his head but it was a bit dumb and he could probably be killed but he decided to give it a shot,"Maybe or maybe not",he said,walking closer to Burn . When Burn heard this,it did not change her mood but it made it worse and she snarled at him,"Are you saying that you can do anything you want?!" . Burst put on a grin and kept on walking closer,when Burn saw the grin,she thought that it meant a 'yes' to his answer . Burst was close enough for Burn to pin him down and she did just that .

She was about to claw Burst until he spoke up,"Burn,you can't kill me because I have something you want",Burn didn't take it and thought it was a trick so she raised her talon to lay down a killing blow . Burst had to show his true strength and he pulled his talons from Burn's grip and flipped her over . Burn was now struggling,below Burst and growled at him,"Get off me you winged scorpion!",she kept trying to bite him,no matter how many times he tried to explain . He finally couldn't hold back his rage and came close to Burn's head and roared,the roar could have been loud enough to hear at the Scorpion Den and everyone else in the room had gone silent,Blitz and Blast had seen this side of Burst before and the last time it happened,it wasn't pretty .

Burn too had gone silent and possibly frightened,Burst relaxed a bit and said to Burn,"Burn,listen to me,I do have something you want and it is not a trick,okay?",Burn had recovered from the growl and just nodded . Burst got off Burn and said,"I got something you really want but if I give if it to you,will you forgive me for my actions before this" . Burn grunted and answered,"Only if I like it",Burst opened his pouch and took out the winged mouse that he caught while he was chased . Burn on the other talon looked delighted as she saw the winged mouse and said,"Okay,you're forgiven,for now",Burst carefully put the mouse in Burn's talon and he then asked"Burn,may I see your collection of ...well,stuff",Burn thought about this for a moment and answered,"Fine,but I will only show you next morning,it's kind of getting late",she left without another word . Burst hadn't even noticed that it was already night so fast and on the other side of the throne room,Blaze had already wished Blast 'goodnight' and left for her room . The only one left was Blister and them,"Well,I'm going to get some shut eye",yawned Blitz as he was preparing to leave but Blister was blocking his way . Blitz had forgotten all about Blister and was now going to pay the price,this time Burst knew that Blitz was a goner .

Blitz couldn't think of any plan to avoid Blister as his mind was clouded with sleep . Burst then came next to Blister and asked her whether she could show them their rooms and he also promised to hold Blitz until they reached there . Blitz was about to take off when Burst's long and enormous tail coiled around him and started dragging him towards their rooms with Blister in the lead,Blitz struggled and complained but his brothers did not mind him and continued their way . When they reached their rooms,Blast went in to his room on the right and shut the door behind him . Then Burst went into his room but not before letting go of Blitz to face Blister's wrath and shut the door too . Blister turned around to finally deal with Blitz but he collided into her and held her down in the same position as before,"Blister,one thing about me is that you can never turn your back on me",Blister was furious but before she could do anything,Blitz licked her cheek . Blister raised her neck to bite him but he too had his mouth open and Blister's mouth and 'accidentally' made contact in 'the kissing position' but the worse part was that inside their mouths,their tongues were wrapped around each other and Blitz licked her tongue again . Blitz's luck had ran out and he broke contact with Blister and immediately ran into his room and locked the doors . Blister was now on the verge of killing Blitz but there was nothing that she could do tonight so she just had to wait until tomorrow to finish Blitz off .

**Next morning,**

Blast woke up the earliest,before sunrise to train himself but before that,he prepared himself for the training . Once he had prepared,he went to his brothers' rooms and knocked on the door,waking them up,Burst opened the door and he was already prepared,finally was Blitz,when they knocked on his door,he slowly peered around carefully before opening the door,we already knew that he had escaped Blister and made another move on her . We walked together,down the halls,and into a place that looked more like an arena with tents around,we made our way to an open ground which looked more like a training center,this they guessed must be the army camps .

Just before they could start training,someone shouted,"Get here,you three tail twisters!",they turned around too see a female SandWing with a few scars,bigger than Blitz but a bit smaller than Burn,walking towards them with a serious look on her face . When she was just a few feet away from them,she again shouted at them,"Are you three dead or deaf?! I said get here right now!",Blitz and I were about to walk over but Burst held us back,I instantly knew that this wasn't going to end well .

When the SandWing saw that we were not going to move,she came closer until she was right in front of us,"You three new rookies,don't know how to hear or speak!Get in line!",she shouted again . Burst was the only one brave enough to speak,"We are not new recruits,commander . We are here to train ourselves",he said in a sarcastic voice . The SandWing noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice and said,"No one trains without my permission,Sand Kisser",I was now thinking,'who is this SandWing,she acts like a general and is obviously fierce,THAT'S IT!,she's a general' .

"Well general,we are SandWings and we are living on the sand,so that also makes you a 'Sand Kisser',I countered . Several other SandWing soldiers were waking up from the tents and gathering around us to see the commotion,several of them coughed to hide their laughs and Burst said to me,"Good one",then he also said,"I also thought a general was supposed to be a male" . The general didn't like this at all and countered back,"You got a problem with a female general,Sand Slug",Burst just answered plainly,"No,I just realized that generals always come in pairs,I can't believe that a female is one and the other one is probably a male,so nice mate you got there",the other soldiers were about to crack up laughing but the general answered,"The other general might be a male but we are not mates,we only cooperate!I hate male SandWings,they're disgusting!I have never ever mated before willingly and if any male even tries to mate me,I will make sure that they will never mate again",everyone suddenly went silent after hearing this .

"I will give you one chance to walk away from this so do it",she said,Burst on the other talon wasn't convinced,"I don't think so,Male Lover",he said,everyone immediately backed away as in fear of their general,she gritted her teeth and said,"Well then,how about we spar,Claw Eater",the soldiers' faces lit up in delight of seeing the spar,"Fine",said Burst . The general then said,"In three minutes,spar til we bleed,until one finally gives up,if I win,I use you for me and the female elite soldiers but if you win..",she was cut of by Blitz,"He chooses a male SandWing to do anything to you and you won't attack or fight back the male" .

The general's face changed from a serious one to a one of pure horror and disgust and was about to counter but her voice was cut off by the soldiers' cheers . Burst said to Blitz,"Why did you say that?",Blitz just answered back,"Trust me,you will need it",Burst was about to yell at Blitz but remembered that he should be preparing for the spar and just ignored Blitz . He asked Blast for advice and Blast answered him,"Try not to lose focus,from what I have seen in spars between males and females,the females mostly try to lure the male in love and the male will hesitate to attack the female but judging from this female,she won't be using that strategy and who knows what tricks she has but the soldiers seem to be afraid of her so try staying clear of her tail...oh,and you are going to need this",Blast tied thick metal plates on Burst's front talons to protect him from any heavy blows .

**Three minutes** **later,**

Burst was in his battle stance against the general of the army,he barely had any time to think of any plans when the bell rang,which commenced the fight and the general came bolting towards him . The general rammed into him and he slid back but he used his claws to grip onto the sand below him .

While they were again in battle stances against one another,Burst only had enough time to think one last thought,_This general is pretty tough but I'm not about to let her win although she has an advantage in her battle armor . _The general then again came at him and he thought that she was going to ram him again but he was proved wrong .

The general stopped in front of him and swished her poisonous tail at him,like she had no control of her tail . Thankfully for him,the plates Blast had given him **u8oe** with him or otherwise he would be leaving the army camps with a whole lot of new scars . He opened his wings and took up a bit and hovered so it looked like that he was standing on his two back talons as he lifted his two front talons,the plates facing the general as her tail started slashing him .

The general's tail slashed at his metal plates and almost all hit the plates but one managed to slice cleanly across his chest/underbelly . He cursed silently but he managed to hold the pain,the general stopped her tail as she saw the wound she gave him and pounced at him . Burst did not see this coming and he fell with the general on top of him,in the same position Blitz had been on top of Blister except her tail stinger was pinning his tail,if his tail moved her tail would sting his .r

She leaned down to his ear and hissed,"Looks like you aren't going anywhere and you are not winning this spar",she pressed one of her front talons on his wound but the worse thing was that she dug her claws into his flesh where the wound was .Burst screamed in pain but was not about to lose so easily,he moved up as the general's claws dug deeper into his flesh but he still resisted . He then painfully moved his free talon and freed his other front talon from the general and was about to attack but then he saw something on her underbelly that he knew she lied about . Without hesitation he broke free of her grasp,pinned her down with just his talons but not that hard and it was easy to break free and he bit down hard on her neck,slowly applying pressure .

The general broke free from his grasp and dug her claws into his wound deeper without any mercy but although Burst was in deep pain,he couldn't give up just yet and increased the pressure on her neck until it came very hard . Just a little bit more pressure and he could snap her neck and kill her . He could taste her blood and was about to apply a little more pressure but the general screamed in pain and said loudly,"I give up!" . I let go of her neck and she dropped to the ground,crying softly .

Some of the soldiers were cheering and some were upset that their general lost but the best was that all the soldiers had to pay their bets to his brothers and soon they were going to share half of their shares with him since he was the one who fought . He then turned his attention to the general he just defeated,he then turned to the crowd and saw the other general who was a male due to his medallion only generals get . Burst called him and he came next to him,he helped him carry the female general to the tent that the both generals shared .

When they reached the tent,they put the general down on her side of the tent . Burst the whispered into the general's ear,"Pin her down to lick her wound,make sure you pin her down properly,lay down on her if you have to" . "I can't do that to Jestra,she'll kill me if I do",Burst was sure that she will hunt this SandWing down but thankfully he had placed the bet properly and said,"Don't worry about it,she won't",the general hesitated at first but after some 'silent motivation he finally agreed . Burst then pulled out a vial from the pouch and said to the general,"Wet your tongue,I'll pour a bit of this on your tongue,don't swallow it,just lick this on the wound" . The general trusted Burst and just said,"Fine, and by the way,the name's 'Tail Spark' ",Burst nodded and poured a bit of the liquid on the general's tongue that was stuck out . Tail Spark then went to Jestra with a look of deep hesitation and flipped her so her underbelly was facing up and he pinned her down the same way Blitz did with Blister . The female general saw this and struggled with amazing strength so the other general had to lay down on her,which only motivated her more but he pinned her down harder and continued licking her wound . Jestra screamed in pain and thrashed even more but she was still pinned down as Tail Spark continued licking her wound . Soon after her wound stopped bleeding but she had passed out,Tail Sting got off of Jestra and said to Burst,"Done but I am dead and it looked like she's passed out",Burst assured him and said,"She'll be fine but we better wait until she wakes up" . Tail Spark nodded and sat down beside him,waiting for Jestra to wake up .


	8. Chapter 7 (The Second Target)

**In the Mud Kingdom,**

The assassin stood in stiff posture behind Queen Clam's (Former Queen of the MudWings and mother of Moorhen) Palace in the Mud Kingdom . He inhaled in pleasure as he remembered the scent and taste of Coral,he wished he could be there now to torture her again but he had to go to his next target . If the other tribes hadn't cracked his code yet,he could advance on his next target,P=Princess M=Moorhen . He silently crept into the palace as he went through the halls at the back of the palace,he hid behind a pillar as a MudWing guard passed by . When the guard was right beside him,he grabbed the guard and snapped his neck in one clean break but soon regretted it . He didn't know where Moorhen's chambers were and he could have used this guard to get that information . He wondered around the palace after hiding the guard's body,clueless to where he was going . Just then,another guard passed by and he held the guard down while using his tail to hold a dagger at the guard's neck . The guard couldn't see his attacker but he heard his voice,"Where is Princess Moorhen?",the guard stammered in fear but answered him,"She...she...she's at the top of the...the palace in the broken bell room",as soon as the assassin heard this he snapped the guard's neck and took off to the bell room but cautiously .

The assassin reached the top of the palace and saw Moorhen watching over the kingdom,he could have taken her by surprise but he waited for the right moment to attack . Moorhen then turned around to go back into the palace,she then was right beside him and he chose this chance to pounce on her . He slammed her down hard and the look on Moorhen's face was pure shock and surprise .

Moorhen fell down hard as she felt a force slam into her,she looked up and saw a SandWing on top of her . Judging from how the this SandWing looked like from Princess Coral's description,it was the assassin,she started screaming and struggling in fear for she knew what was going to become of her next . The SandWing pressed his claws into her talons until she stopped screaming and the assassin snarled at her,"Silence,princess!I don't want anyone disturbing our moment",but Moorhen just said to him,"Get your talons away from me,I know what you are going to do and you won't do it to me" . The assassin just said slyly,"But there's where you're wrong,you will do it,you can't resist your instincts,no dragon can but I will go slowly on you so you will remember every moment of this great pleasure",but Moorhen just growled struggled even more and said,"No!Even if you try,I will never let you in and the other tribes will stop you" .

The assassin just laughed and said,"Even if they stop me,it will be too late for you to do anything",Moorhen didn't even get to say or do anything when the assassin started one of her greatest fears,he leaned down beside her and licked her neck . Moorhen twitched uncomfortably as she felt the assassin's wet tongue on her dry scales,he continued licking her until her neck was completely wet . He then took one of his front talons and placed it on her neck to make sure that Moorhen didn't try to escape and used his other talon to slowly go down her underbelly and did 'something' to her and she went still and flipped him over with amazing strength like Coral and started licking his neck .

He responded by licking her back and soon growled in union and started flicking their tongues and made sure they made direct contact each time their tongues flickered . Moorhen then pushed him down and pressed her chin on his to make sure that his mouth was open a bit but he couldn't move his mouth . She growled a bit harshly as to tell him not to move or flick his tongue,she then put her face on top of his and slowly slid her forked tongue in his mouth . She moved her tongue to every corner of his mouth as she moved her mouth closer to his as she slowly stretched her tongue to full length,going down his throat . As she was about to reach her tongue to full length,the dragon below was slowly vibrating and struggling to get out of her grasp but she held him down firmly and reached her tongue to full length in his throat and licked the sides of his throat to make them wet . When she was done,she slowly retreated back her tongue from his mouth and as soon as she was done,the male SandWing started breathing heavily but recovered then flipped the princess over .

He slammed the princess down and did the same thing she did and assured that her mouth was a bit open but she couldn't move her mouth . He too growled harshly like she did before and she got the message,he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide out above her as it entered her mouth,exploring it without missing a spot . He then put his mouth to her's and let his tongue go to it's full length,down her throat and licking the sides of her throat even deeper than she did . Moorhen then started vibrating and struggling even more than he did but he made sure that she didn't escape his hold on her . After he had finished,he withdrew back his tongue from her mouth and she started breathing heavily but soon recovered .

She then rubbed her snot against his as if asking permission and he responded back,Moorhen slid her tongue from her mouth below him and slid it into his mouth and he closed his mouth around her tongue and started sucking her tongue . Moorhen kept her mouth open and remained calm as her tongue was sucked by the male dragon above her . The assassin then sucked even more of her tongue and came closer to her until he was right in front of her . Once he was in front of her,they both opened their mouths and he closed the gap between them,both tongues flicking and wrapping around each other . After for some time,he opened the gap between them and Moorhen flipped him over with she having the advantage .

She remained still over him while the assassin opened his mouth and his tongue came out and made it's way towards her mouth . As soon as the tongue was in it's full length in her mouth,she started sucking his tongue with amusement . She continued sucking his tongue for some time then sucked his tongue some more as she came closer to his mouth . Once she was right in front of him,once again they opened their mouths and closed the gap in between them . Inside their mouths,they were doing the same thing as before,their lips moving against each other in perfect union . Moorhen got off the assassin with their mouths still in contact,the assassin pushed Moorhen down and was beside her instead with their mouths still in tact . They were in this position for quite some time and soon,they both got up and he pushed Moorhen towards a pillar and he pushed her upwards with amazing strength so it looked like that he was standing on his two back talons and Moorhen's talons wasn't even touching the ground but their mouth were still not apart .

They were like this for about 5 minutes,then Moorhen pushed from the pillar and landed on the male as he hit down hard with their mouths still in place as before . They finally broke apart,gently looking in each others eyes then Moorhen slid her tongue in his mouth unnoticed,he finally noticed and sucked on it then slid his tongue into her's,both of them exchanging turns . He then flipped her over and used one of his front talons as he slowly went down her underbelly with extreme pleasure,Moorhen purred as he did this over again,soon she flipped him over and slowly lay down on his underbelly while licking his cheek and neck . Once she was done,he flipped her over,nudged her head with his while growling as if to tell her something .

He was right above her,waiting for the moment he has been waiting for in this assassination,he lay down on her underbelly and slowly pushed in once,Moorhen grunted in pain for this was her first time . The assassin saw this nudged her head gently to assure her and tried another way to calm her because for a female,impregnating her for the first would be surely painful for her but not for the male . He opened his mouth and joined it with her's and flicked their tongues and wrapped around each other while he started pushing in slowly then started increasing speed,he broke contact with her mouth halfway and continued pushing in .

When he reached the highest speed he found enough for her,Moorhen let out a roar to show her impregnation was successful and she will have eggs . He slowly came out from her and licked the tears off her eyes that she got from the pain of her first impregnation . She licked his cheek and was about to move closer to him but he pulled away and Moorhen came back to her senses with all her energy drained so she couldn't attack the assassin . The assassin stood up and looked like he just finished spending a week with female SandWings in a room and said to her,"Ah..That was pleasureful",she was disgusted by how this SandWing thought and how he reacted to what just happened . "Well,since I'm done with you,I think that I should give you a clue to where I am going to strike next,...RSK",he said to her but just before he left he said the last thing to her,"And here is something you will remember",he used one one of his front talons to go down her underbelly and put his mouth with her's and licked her tongue .

Just as he was about to leave,he heard wing beats in a distance and saw two MudWing guards approaching them as they were clearly drawn from Moorhen's roar,he cursed silently but then came out with a plan to escape them . He picked up Moorhen and put her on his back as he took off,struggling under the weight,as soon he was far enough from the bell room,he dropped Moorhen . _Moorhen's energy has been drained so the guards will have to save her and I can escape,_he thought and sure enough one guard came to save her and broke her fall but one more guard was still following him so he threw a dagger under the wing of the guard that saved Moorhen in mid-air,he let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground along with Moorhen on top of him so the guard that was chasing him had no choice but to turn back . When he was near the Diamond-Spray Delta,he looked back and saw the guard that was chasing him,struggling under the weight of the injured guard and Moorhen but was strong and made it safely back to the ground with those two MudWings .

He turned his attention forward towards his next target,this one to be aware of and then he could go to the next target and then the final target,someone who he had not seen in a long time and when they they meet,_I can finally get my revenge,_he thought .


	9. Chapter 8 (Codes Cracked Early and Late)

**Back in the Sand Kingdom,**

Jestra stirred on the ground as she was beginning to regain consciousness,she sat up straight as she heard a voice speak,"Well you are finally awake,thank goodness",she focused on the voice as her eyes concentrated on the source of the voice . When she could see clearly,she saw tail Spark and the dragon who she sparred,_what was his name again...uh..B-Burst,yes Burst,that camel brain!,_she thought . Burst spoke up,"Well it looks like you are okay and there is no one here to get hurt",she was furious when she heard this and countered back hard,"Okay!My neck feels like it was snapped and put back into place and with no one getting hurt,I'll deal with you later",she said to Burst then turned her view towards Tail Spark,"As for you,I'm gonna kill you for licking me in the first place even though you know I despise males!",she said to the other general and Tail Spark looked like he was gonna faint . Burst then said to him,"Can you give us a moment,Spark",he said to the male general by the nick name he just invented for him . Tail Spark looked grateful and quickly left the tent,leaving Burst and Jestra alone .

Burst broke the silence by speaking,"Don't hurt Spark,I asked him to lick your wound because I was surely not gonna lick you and you should be thankful that I let you live,if I had applied only a little more pressure,your neck would have been broken and you would not be here right now so just accept it...and you fight good for a female",Jestra slowly started calming down as she heard this and said,"Okay, and you fight well too for a mail" . Burst accepted the compliment and then asked a question,"Do you know how to escape the wrath of a SandWing princess that is on the verge of killing you?",this question surprised the general but she answered him,"Which one? Princess Blister,Burn or PB? And what did you do?" . Burst told her,"Blister and it wasn't me,it was my delinquent brother,Blitz and let's just say that he might have done something no other dragon did" . Jestra told him,"Sorry but if it is Blister then he is dead",Burst sighed and just said to her,"Well thanks for the tip...wait,what did you say?PB?" . The female general told him,"I call the princesses by nick names,'P for Princess' and 'B for Blaze' since the other two prefer me to call them by their full names except Blaze,she kind of likes it",Burst was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together but one more piece still remained,"Try cracking this,PM",he asked . "Well from what I know from the princesses of the other kingdoms,I'll say that it's Princess Moorhen",when she said that,Burst had finally cracked the code or at least Jestra had cracked it and said,"Thanks Jestra",and with that he flew out the tent .

He searched for Blast and Blitz and he finally found them talking to some other soldiers,he used his two front talons to grab them and flew inside the palace,with Blast complaining,"Hey Burst,what gives",Burst answered him,"I'll explain to you two later,right now just fly",he let them go and they flew with him,not far behind . They made their way to the halls,which were newly cleaned and the queen and her daughters were eating their first meal of the day,in the morning .

The queen was the first to speak up,"Ah,so good you three could join us for today's meal",Burst said something else to her,"We'd like to but we have to speak to you about more pressing matters at hand,...we've cracked the assassin's code" . The queen sat up straight,making the whole table to shake and a few plates to fall but Blister and Blaze caught them,"How?Who is the next target?",Oasis asked in a surprised voice . Burst answered her question with simplicity,"A little help from your general,the next target is the Mud Kingdom,Princess Moorhen,the 'P' stands for 'Princess' and the 'M' stands for 'Moorhen' ",the queen was surprised by this but then thought of something else and countered back,"Yes,but how do you know that Moorhen is going to be the next target?There are also other princesses in Pyrrhia,like a few princesses in the Sky Kingdom" . Burst still wouldn't accept it and said,"No,it can't be . There are Seven Kingdoms;'The Sky Kingdom',The Ice Kingdom',The Kingdom of Sand','The Rainforest Kingdom','The Mud Kingdom','The Kingdom of The Sea' and 'The NightWing Tribe' . The Rainforest Kingdom wouldn't be assassinated at all and if it does no one will even care,The NightWing Tribe is unknown to any dragon so it can't be the next target,The Ice Kingdom can't be next because the queen only has one daughter that hasn't challenged her and died and her name doesn't start with the letter 'M',The Sea Kingdom has already been assassinated so he won't do it again and then in Kingdom of Sand,your daughters' names start with the letter 'B' not 'M' so this kingdom can't be the next target . That leaves us to the Sky and Mud Kingdom,if he goes to the Sky Kingdom from the Sea Kingdom,it will take more than one day but if he goes to the Mud Kingdom,he can reach there in exactly one day and move to the Sky Kingdom in one day too . The assassin did say,'I am coming for the other princesses" .

Oasis then told him something else,"Yes, but Shark came here in two days,it takes three days to get here from the Sea Kingdom and he used his full speed to get here and his water supply was depleted so he fainted in the this kingdom,not far from the Scorpion Den,luckily one of my far patrols found him and brought him here,once he woke up he told me the message and left with enough water so the assassin has to go to the Sky Kingdom" . Burst looked defeated and just as he was about to give up hope,a slim SandWing came in,whispered something into the queen's ear,handed her a letter and left . She opened the letter,her eyes bulging as she read it and said,"Well,Burst it seemed that you were right,the Mud Kingdom was next" . Burst then said,"That's what I told you...wait...'was'?",they all turned their attention to Queen Oasis,"I just got a message from Queen Clam,her daughter has just been assassinated this morning" . "Wait,how can they give you a message so fast if it was just this morning and so fast?",asked Blast and Oasis answered him,"There is a system in every kingdom except the Sea Kingdom,that's why Shark had to fly here . The blizzards in the Ice Kingdom create a air tunnel underground which goes to each kingdom,drop an important letter down that passageway to any kingdom you want and it get's there in just two hours,well depending on the distance of each kingdom and the next clue the assassin gave was 'RSK' " . "RSK,what could that mean",Blast thought out loud and then Blitz said to everyone,"I know what it is;the 'K' is for Kingdom and the 'S' is for either the Sand or Sky Kingdom but the 'R' gives the puzzle away,it is the name of the next princess that the assassin is going to strike and since none of your daughters' names start with 'R',it has to be the Sky Kingdom and the only princess there with her name starting with 'R' is...Ruby" .

The queen bolted from the table and said,"Yes,that makes perfect sense,I must go warn Queen Scarlet at once",and with that she left the halls,leaving the three brothers with her three daughters in the halls . Burst spoke up to break the awkward silence,"So...can I see your collection,Burn",when Burn heard this,a grin appeared on her face, but before she could speak,three other voices interrupted her,"Wow,newcomers",said the first voice then the second voice spoke,"Yeah,first time someone is interested in Burn's collection" . The third voice then spoke,"That's with Burn but I bet that the other one will find another way to kiss Blister",when Blister heard this,she was angry and blushing at the same time,Burn and Blister both yelled,"Sting,Shimmer,Smoulder,I'm going to kill you'll!" . The second voice spoke in a taunting voice,"But first you two have to find us",Blitz,Blast and Burst sighed and pointed to a gigantic statue of a SandWing while Blister and Burn silently crept behind the statue . After a moment,they heard screaming and sure enough three male SandWings flew up from behind the statue and hid behind Blitz,Blast and Burst while Burst and Blitz held Burn and Blister back from killing the three royal SandWing princes . 'Whoa,whoa...as much as I like to see some violence for once,you can't just kill these three",said Burst to Burn but she just said,"No!I finally have a chance to kill these three and I'm taking it",Burst struggled to hold Burn back and so did Blitz with Blister . Blitz tried another way to negotiate with them,"Wait...how about this,you let them go this time and maybe next time you can get them,okay",after a few moments they finally stopped struggling and calmed down a bit . "Fine just this once",said Blister,hissing at her three brothers and then Burn and Blister stepped back a bit from Blitz and Burst's grip,"Thank you,for saving us from them",said the eldest prince,Smoulder to Burst but Burn just snarled at him,"Don't push your luck,Smoulder" .

Burst asked Burn something that she had promised yesterday,"Okay,Burn about showing me your collection",Burn's mood changed but not the look of rage in her eyes that she was aiming at her brothers . "Oh,yes . Let's go",she said,walking out of the halls to her room with Burst right beside her,Blast on the other talon flew next to Blaze and asked in a nervous voice,"Hi,Blaze...do you...uh...have anything going on this morning?",Blaze answered him,"No,not much but...",her voice lowered down into a whisper to make sure that Blitz,Blister and her brothers couldn't hear her,"Could you teach me to fight a bit,I am popular in my tribe,I am very kind but I can't fight back or defend myself,could you help me in that?" . This surprised Blast but he answered her,"Sure,I'll help but keep the kindness in you,I can teach you right now,let's go hunting" . Blaze said in a delighted voice,"Thanks,let's go right away",and with that the two dragons took off for flight to the dessert to hunt . Blitz however was silently creeping away but an angry voice stopped him in his tracks,"Not so fast,Blitz",he turned around to meet the eyes of a very angry Blister . Blister spoke in a voice full of anger and hatred,"You are not leaving,Blitz . I'm going to kill you for what you did last night!",Blitz looked like all the color had been drained out of him but then again SandWings are pale yellow . Blitz said,"Well...then...I have only one thing to say...I'M OUT OF HERE!",and with that he bolted with Blister hot on his tracks and leaving the princes alone in the halls .

Burn was walking beside Burst to her room,leading the way while silence surrounded them . Burn broke the silence around them by speaking to Burst,"So...do you like creepy things because my collection is full of it",Burst just answered,"Yeah,once I kept a doubled-tail scorpion as a pet although my father and brothers think that was weird and forced me to get rid of it but I still have it hidden in the house somewhere",Burn was happy to hear this and then asked another question,"Could you...uh",she was cut off by Burst who continued for her,"Bring the scorpion here the next time I come here . Sure,I can give it to you,you can also keep it if you want",Burn almost squealed but she controlled herself as she was not like Blaze or any other fancy princesses . Burn opened her wings a bit and it brushed against Burst's,she could see that he went still for a while then grinned at her and she was pretty sure that she was turning red with embarrassment . They passed a pair of large doors and Burst asked her,"Is this your room Burn?",Burn just said to him in an unimpressed voice,"Huh...No,that's Blister's room,mine is just a bit further away and is bigger" . Just then they heard a scream which sounded like a crying and scared scream,they turned around to see Blitz getting chased by Blister again and Blitz jumped up and landed on Burst's head,struggling for grip while shouting,"Burst help me,mad princess on the lose" . Burst protested,"Get off of me,the head is delicate!Go face the music and stop running away,just accept it",Blitz din't care and said,"No way,I am going to hide from her until the end of my days if I have to",this amused Burst but with a panicking brother on his head and an angry Blister in front of him shooting death glares at Blitz,he just had to find a way to punish Blitz,but just then he glanced at Blister's room and an evil plan formed in his mind and he said,"I have a better idea",as he said that,he grabbed Blitz from his head and pinned him down under one of his front talons with Blitz yelling at him to let him go but he just ignored it,he then said to Blister in an evil voice,"Blister,wouldn't it be better for you to settle him in your room,perhaps?" . Blister followed to where he was going and smiled evilly and Burst said to Blitz in an sarcastic,evil voice,"Well Blitz,since you like licking Blister so much,how about you'll do it in her room perhaps",Blitz looked even more terrified than Burst has ever seen him and he threw him in Blister's room and Blister went in next and locked the doors . Burst and Burn just continued their journey as if nothing had happened but they sure did hear screaming from Blister's room .

Burn and Burst were halfway to Burn's room when Burn asked,"Can I ask you something?",Burst answered,"Sure",judging from Burn,she was nervous to ask the question,"Um...yesterday...when you kept saying that I loved you...uh...were you the one actually trying to tell me that you loved me but in a different way of telling it",Burst stopped in his tracks but Burn just kept walking forward,it took a moment for the question to actually sink into Burn and he said in a nervous voice,"Well...uh...maybe",and he started walking again and he was pretty sure that Burn smiled . Just then with an eagle eye he saw that Burn had stepped on a tripwire and a block was falling from right above her,Burst warned Burn as he leaped forward to help her,"Burn!",Burn took the warning too late but Burst was beside her in a nick of time,pushed her down to the ground so Burn's underbelly was facing him and in his position above her,his claws were pinning Burn's talons down as the block crashed down onto his back . He was pretty sure as the block crashed on him,a few bones broke,the block was really heavy,it would at least take eleven SandWings to resist this block,he heard Burn calling to him with worry in her voice,"Burst!Hold on!",he grunted under the weight of this block,it was really heavy but he could handle it,he just didn't want to use his true or full strength,it would sometimes turn out bad and he couldn't use it now since a few of his bones were broken and one of it was the bone that enabled his muscles to stretch and move . He moved up a bit to let Burn free and she slipped out,when she out from under the block,with one strong and successful yank,she pulled Burst out from under the block and he was safe with nothing lost .

Burst crumpled to the ground as his broken bones couldn't support him any longer,Burn rushed to him and checked for any open wounds on him but there weren't any besides the bones then she took a look at the block and hissed the most violent hiss he had ever heard,"Blister!",but she opened her wings and used her talons to carry Burst back to the halls . Burst was heavy but he couldn't do anything to fly as one of his wing bones were snapped out of place but Burn managed to help him up . After a couple of minutes,they reached Queen Oasis's chambers,once they were in front of the doors,Burn kept calling for her mother to come out . Queen Oasis opened the doors of her chambers,took one look at Burst and asked,"What happened?",Burn growled and answered her question,"Blister set up a trap and it fell right on Burst!" . The queen's eyes were filled with worry and anger at the same time but she spoke in a voice that didn't match at all the anger in her eyes,"Never mind . Take Burst to the healers,they'll help him",but surprisingly Burst countered back,"No!" . The queen and Burn both met his eyes and they were like thinking that there was something wrong with him . "I mean,...uh...I can get better here,there is no need for me to go to the healers,just trust me and let me show you how",said Burst but the look on the faces of both the female SandWings were not certainly sure but he knew they trusted him . Burst groaned and asked,"Burn,can you help me to my chambers?",Burn had an uneasy look on her face and Burst was sure that she would back off . Just then the queen put a talon on her shoulder and nodded at Burn and somehow she got the message,"Fine,but you better hold on",she said as she put a talon around Burst and opened her wings to full length . "Why would I...",he started but was cut off by Burn's sudden burst of speed and shut his mouth as they flew out of Queen Oasis's sight . Oasis made sure that they were out of sight and hearing range then she wondered,_I wonder,could it be him?_,then she muttered,"But it can't be . He's dead but...maybe?" .


End file.
